Recon
by Nick4120
Summary: sent to kill a Nazi scientist, a WW2 marine is sent to the future.  Halo/Spectrobes/COD Zombies/Mass Effect X-over
1. Chapter 1

RECON: what will happen

I am currently working on a Crossover fanfic of epic proportions. It crosses over Spectrobes, Call of Duty: Zombies, Halo, and Mass Effect. One thing I'm worried about, is that people won't get what's going on. So I made this description of the first part of the epic trilogy.)

The story starts in WWII Germany, 1945.

Nick Smyth is a US marine, and with other marines, he is sent to infiltrate a Nazi Scientist organization called Group 935 and Assassinate Dr. Edward Rictofen. They then head to Der Riese, the main factory Group 935 is based. After killing a double of Rictofen, Nick and other marines are captured. Rictofen picks Nick to test his MDT (Teleporter). Two Nazi guards push him in one and Rictofen pulls the lever and Nick disappears. But not at where he was suppose to go.

Nick gets sent to the year 2547. He discovers Earth is at war with a hostile Alien alliance Known as "The Covenant" so he Joins ODST, Orbital Drop Shock Trooper. He Is stationed at Reach, a human colony until it is attacked by The Covenant, Nick fights until he is ordered to evacuate.

After the Covenant invasion on Earth, Mankind wins and rebuilds Earth.

But soon after, The Krawl attack. But luckily, the NPP comes to help the UNSC defend Earth. Soon, they are overrun and have to escape earth and label it a Quarantine Zone. So then the NPP lead the UNSC to Nanairo. Nick is then selected by Commander Grant to go to A fortress on Ziba and kill key subjects. He is grouped with Rallen and Jenna. When they get there, nick finds Xytan, A cyborg-Elite, and Zari, a quarian. Nick then discovers that the NPP experiments on innocent aliens they capture. When they get to the ship, Nick explains what's going on, Jenna believes him, but Rallen doesn't. So he tries to kill Nick. Nick knocks fallen out and runs in the ship with Jenna, Xytan, and Zari. When they get to Kollin, The group discovers the UNSC being torn apart by the NPP for unknown reasons. They lead what's left of the UNSC fleet as far as possible, Discovering a Mass Effect Relay, which leads them to the Citadel, a space station where hundreds of alien species live.

Back on Kollin, Commander Grant is talking to someone in his office. Telling the unknown person That the UNSC has retreated to a space station home to billions of aliens. He then asks the man. "I'm not sure. Is this war necessary?"

The man walks up, revealing a Nazi Scientist uniform and says "yes. Earth created de Krawl, the cause of your troubles over the years, and launched it into space to cause trouble for others And now, Ve can use de veapons I've developed and have vengeance VONCE AND FOR ALL!" The Scientist picked up a Ray Gun. "Or My Name isn't Edward RICTOFEN!"

(I'm still working on the plot idea. If you have suggestions, please tell.)


	2. Chapter 2

RECON ch. 1

Germany, 1945

Nick and a few other Marines were on a cliffside above Der Riese, a factory run by Nazi Scientists known as Group 935. Their mission, infiltrate the factory and assassinate Edward Rictofen, one of the head scientists.

"Ok," Sargent Price said. "Remember what we came here for. Rictofen dies tonight. And President Roosevelt want the prototypes they have."

"YES SIR!" The marines yelled.

"RAPPLE UP, MAGGOTS!" The Sargent yelled.

Nick along with several other Marines hooked them selves up to Ziplines and slides into a window of the factory. The alarm went off, alerting several Nazi patrols. They then headed there with the MP40s they had.

The Marines loaded their Thompsons and opened fire at the Nazis, killing them.

"Smyth!" Sargent Price yelled to Nick. "Rictofens this way! Follow me!"

"Yes sir!" Nick answered and followed price to a Door.

"You ready?" Price said.

Nick loaded his pistol. "Yeah."

Price smiled. And then kicked down the door. He and Nick ran through and saw Rictofen. Nick aimed down his sights and shoot Rictofen in the head, killing him.

"Good. He's dead" Nick said.

"Cmon!" Price said. "Were meeting the others at the courtyard!" Price then ran out of the room. Nick then followed. When they got there, they saw the marines Holding off Nazis. Nick and Price fought through until they got the the others.

"What's wrong?" Price demanded. "We should be getting air support by now!"

"Were getting trouble with communications!" The marine said. "I don't got a sig- AAAUG!" A bullet went right through the marines skull. Then the Nazis threw gas cans at the marines.

"Gas!" Nick said. "Get Dow- get.. Down" he and the other marines were knocked out by the gas.

When Nick woke up, he didn't like what he saw. The Nazis were using the Marines for target practice for the Weapons they were developing.

One was using a futuristic handgun that fired green bullets that blew up a marine on impact.

An other was using a big gun on five marines. He shot one with bolts of lightning and it spreaded to the other marines electrifying them too.

"What the Fuck?" Nick asked.

He them looked at Sargent Price, all he had was a Knife. Someone was attacking him. Except, it looked strange, it had yellow eyes and it looked like it should be dead. A Nazi came up to Nick and kicked him in the face.

"Doctor!" The German said. "What about him?"

Rictofen walked up to the Soldier. He looked at Nick. "I have plans for him. Bring him to MDT A."

The Nazi grabbed Nick. "Wait!" Nick said. "Your dead! I killed you!"

"That vas a Double, American Dog." Rictofen said. "Ve knew of your plan all along!"

The German brought Nick to a building. Inside it there was a Huge Machine with a Large blue swastika on it. "What the hell?"

"You vike it?" Rictofen asked. "It's called an MDT. or what you Americans call a "Teleporter." he looked at a guard. "Throw him in!"

The guard grabbed Nick and threw him in it.

"Now, this von't hurt a vittle. More like a lot." Rictofen laughed hysterically as he flipped the switch. Within an instant, a bright flash filled the room and Nick was nowhere to be seen.

New Mombasa, 2547

A bright light appeared in a street of the city. When people went to check it out, they saw Nick unconscious...


	3. Chapter 3

Recon ch. 2

One week later

Nick woke up in a Hospital bed. He then realized that he was strapped in there so he wouldn't escape. He then tried to struggle out of the restraints.

"Relax. Your fine."

Nick looked on the side of the bed and saw a woman that looked like she was in her early 50s.

"Who are you?" Nick asked.

"That's not important." The woman said. "What's important is who you are."

Nick sighed. "My name is Private Nick Smyth. US Marines. Where am I?"

"You are at New Mombasa Hospital." The woman said. "Nick, do you know what year it is?"

"Yeah, 1945, right?"

"No, it is 2547. What happened. How did you get here?" The woman asked.

Nick looked shocked. "No way. He sent me 600 years into the future?"

The woman stared at Nick. "Who did this to you? How did you get here?"

Nick sighed. "In 1945, I was selected to assassinate a Nazi scientist named Edward Richtofen. Me and the team I was with were captured. They killed everyone but me. Richtofen wanted to test something called an MDT on me. It was a Teleporter, but for some reason, it sent me here. To 2547."

The women stared at Nick. "Did you say "Edward Richtofen?"

"Yeah." Nick said. "Why?"

"From 1946 to 1995, The entire Human race was nearly extinct due to zombies that Richtofen created using something called "Element 115" when it was all over, mankind took what was left of Element 115 and launched it into space, never to be seen again." The woman told Nick.

"Jesus..." Nick said. "One man caused all that?"

"Correct." She said. "All just because his partner refused to mass produce his weapons. Richtofen was insane."

"What happened to him?" Nick asked.

"No one knows." The woman said. "When it all started, no one saw Richtofen. No Body, nothing. There were no theory of what happened to him.. Until now."

"Why?"

"Since you showed up. Maybe Richtofen also traveled through time." The Woman looked at her watch. "I have to go." she stood up and walked to the door.

"Wait. Just tell me who you are." Nick asked.

The women turned and faced Nick. "My name is Dr. Catherine Halsey. And don't worry, Mr. Smyth. I have a feeling we will cross paths


	4. Chapter 4

Recon Ch. 3

REACH

2552

Nick has been stationed at Reach for 4 years now. Ever since he heard about The Covenant, he quickly signed up for ODST.

Nick was running away from covenant forces with an empty DMR.

"Hello?" He plead "Is anyone there? This is corporal Smyth! I'm out of ammo and need assistance! Anybody!"

Nick then fell into a ditch. He looked behind him and there were a dozen Grunts, and 2 jackals.

"Damn." He took out a knife. "Will. I had a good run."

All of the sudden, from above, dark clouds appeared over in the sky. Then, a Lightning bolt touched down from the heavens to 5 feet from Nick.

"Jesus! Holy Shit!" Nick said.

When the smoke from the Lightning bolt disappeared, Nick saw the damnedest thing, a floating gold ammo box. He decided to touch it. When he did, it disappeared and then Nick appeared to have clips for his DMR. and out of nowhere a dark voice said "MAX AMMO!"

Nick loaded his gun and opened fire on the Covenant forces after him.

"Hmm." Nick said amused. "Some ones looking after me."

He then heard someone on his radio. "Come in! Come in! This is Sargent Edward Buck!"

Nick answered. "This is Smyth. What's going on?"

"Were evacuating Reach. Were sending a pelican to come pick you up."

"Ok." So Nick just waited there for the Pelican. But one thing was one his mind. "Where did the ammo thing come from."

EARTH

2552

Soon after Nick arrived at Earth, so did the covenant. And also, Nick encountered a very similar experience to the one at Reach.

New Mombasa.

Nick was in hiding from ten brutes. He was waiting for them to leave. Nick then saw one of them sniff the air.

"Fuck!" He thought. "They have my scent!"

Then, just like on Reach. Dark Clouds covered the sky over Nick.

"I don't need ammo! I got plenty of that!" Nick said.

A lightning Bolt hit the Ground, but instead of an Ammo box, it was a golden skull.

Nick looked at it. "If the Box helped me, let's see what this does!"

He touched the golden skull. Instantly, the same Dark Voice from Reach said "INSTA-KILL!" Nick immediately knew what that meant, he Grabbed his SMG and opened fire on the Brutes, Killing them.

Nick looked at the bodies and smiled. "Now I KNOW someone's looking after me!"


	5. Chapter 5

Recon Ch. 4

(SPECTROBES FANS: THIS ONE INTRODUCES THE KRAWL AND NPP)

2555

EARTH

NEW YORK CITY

Three years after the Covenants defeat. Mankind starts to rebuild Earth. But soon after, The Krawl, a nonstop-Able alien race, have discovered Earth. The UNSC try everything to hold them off. But they are about to discover that with new Enemies, comes new allies.

Nick ran. He didn't know from what, but he ran. It was some new alien species coming to destroy the human race, that was all he needed to know about them. All of a sudden, a Swar Krawl appeared behind Nick and slammed him to a wall. Nick loaded his shotgun and aimed for the creatures head, killing it. He then ran out of the building he was in and saw another one of the Krawl. But it wasn't like the one Nick killed. It was humanoid. Dark blue with strange markings on it. It was choking a marine.

"Such a pathetic race." It said. "Damn shame I was one of you."

The Marine spat in the Krawls face. "Go fuck yourself!"

"Be that way." The Krawl then impaled the marine with his arm.

Nick then gasped. Knowing the Krawl heard him, he hid.

"Who dares sneak up on me? Jado! OF THE HIGH KRAWL." The Krawl said.

"So it has a name." Nick told himself. He then stood up and approached Jado. "I do."

"Your not afraid?" Jado laughed hysterically. "Just one human against me?"

Nick then pulled up his shotgun to Jados face. "Yep." and pulled the Trigger.

Jados head was vaporized in a heartbeat. ANick looked at the body and thought "Why do I have the feeling I'll see him again?" He then heard a rumble in the ground. "SHIT!" He immediately ran from what was coming from under ground, a giant Krawl monster the size of a Frigate. It saw Nick and chased after it.

Nick tried to Run, but it was too fast. Soon, he was cornered by the creature. As it was about to kill him, a blue source of energy hit the monster in the head, Killing it. The monster fell on it's back. Nick looked to the sky and saw a fleet of White and Yellow ships he has never seen before. As he was distracted by the ships, what he didn't know, that a Krawler (Zombie Krawl) attacked and bit him. Nick pushed the Krawler away and fired his shot gun at it. Nick looked at his bite mark. "Fuck.." He's seen what happens to bite victims, they turn into one of those... THINGS.

Nick then collapsed from the Blood he lost.

In His Head

"Hello?" Nick asked. He was in some sort of room with a white bed. "Anybody there?"

"I'm here..." Nick turned and saw one of those High Krawl. But this one was black and had blue markings, Yellow eyes, and it was female.

.com/gallery/#/d3rnafs

"Who are you?" Nick asked.

"My name is KaZarri." she said. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Is this one of the side effects of the Krawler Bite?" Nick asked.

KaZarri looked at him and smiled. "Don't worry. Your fine. You been cured and your one a bed in an NPP ship right now."

"NPP?" Nick asked. "What's going on?"

KaZarri frowned. "I'm sorry to say this, but Earth has been declared a Quarantine Zone. The NPP are helping the UNSC and refugees get to their home planet, Kollin. In their star system, Narairo."

"Oh god." Nick said.

"But your fine now. And thats what's important." KaZarri said.

"What makes me so special." Nick asked.

KaZarri walked up to him. "You'll soon find out, Nick Smyth." she then kissed him.

Nick then woke up. And just as she said, he was in a bed on an NPP ship. Heading to Kollin.


	6. Chapter 6

Recon Ch. 5

Nick woke up in a hospital on the planet Kollin. He then saw he was shackled to the bed.

"Fuck..." Nick said. "Not this again."

"Corporal." Nick turned to see an old man. He was wearing some type of uniform. None he has ever seen. Defiantly not UNSC.

"Who are you." Nick asked.

The Old Man sat down. "I'm Commander Grant of the NPP." he said. "A lot has happened these past days. The UNSC and NPP has an agreement. We work together to stop the Krawl. The things that took over your planet: Earth."

Nick looked at Grant. "Just like KaZarri said.." Nick thought.

"I've checked your files. Your from 600 years ago?" Grant asked.

"Yeah. I had to assassinate a Madman named Richtofen." Nick said.

"Interesting." Grant said. "I'm sending you on a mission. Head to the hangar and you'll meet up with your team."

"I've just met you. What makes you think I'll just follow orders from another faction." Nick said.

Grant handed Nick a piece of paper, Signed by Admiral Hood of the UNSC. permitting Nick to be under command of the NPP. "Now head to the Hangar. You armor is over there." He pointed to the wall and there was his ODST armor.

Later on.. He headed to The Hangar. There he met two people. One was a guy with orange hair. The other was a girl with pink hair.

"Jenna." The guy asked the pink haired girl. "You know who is coming with us?"

Jenna sighed. And looked at the Orange haired guy. "Some guy. The commander didn't give me any details. Only the Name."

Nick walked up to Jenna and the orange haired guy. "Yeah, I'm Nick. Grant sent me here for a mission with you two."

Jenna looked at Nick. "Great. An ODST." she said sarcastically. She turned to the Orange haired guy. "Rallen. Go start the ship."

The Three then walked into the ship and took off.

IN SPACE

"So where are we heading?" Nick asked.

Jenna sighed again. "Figures you wouldn't know." she said. "There is a base on zibas red moon being overrun by The Krawl. There are experiments there that need to be terminated, so we have to set a nuke in there. Of course you wouldn't read the mission details. Right Rallen?"

Rallen looked at Jenna. "Mission details?"

Nick then got up. "Look. I just woke up. Your commander just handed me my armor and gun, and told me to meet you at the hangar. You got a problem, go talk to him." he told Jenna.

Jenna immediately stood up and walks to the elevator on the ship and headed down to the Cargo hold.

Nick turned to Rallen. "She always that Bitchy? Or is it just me?"

Rallen laughed. "Neither. A few days ago, a bunch of Marines from your side kept whistling at her."

"Oh." Nick said. "That explains it."

Rallens wrist computer began to glow and out came a red koala dog thing.

"What the FUCK is that." Nick asked while reaching for his pistol.

"Don't worry." Rallen said. "He's Komainu. A spectrobe."

"Damn." Nick said. "That's cool."

Rallen looked at a screen. "Red moon coming in."

Nick loaded his gun. "Let's go."

IN THE MOON BASE

"Ok." Jenna said. "We know what to do."

They headed for the control room. When they got there, Rallen and Jenna set explosives, But Nick stumbled on to the Computers.

"What the?"

The Computer had a file of what went on in this Base.

RED MOON BASE PRISON DATABASE

Name Species Status

Takeo Masaki Human Deceased from experimentation

Nikolai Belinski Human Deceased from experimentation

Zari Zorah Quarian Scheduled for live dissection.

Xytan Stagheli Cryo-Stasis

Rellium High-Krawl Scheduled for execution

3L173 Geth Scheduled for Deactivation and disassemble.

Jack Shepard Human Cryo-Stasis

"Were getting these people out of here." Nick said.

"What?" Jenna asked.

"Your kidding." Rallen said.

Nick looked at them. "These aliens didn't do anything to the NPP. they were just found and captured by them, just to be experimented on. They even experimented on LIVE HUMANS. I'm not letting the NPP get away with this. I'm helping them. Like it or not. Feel free to stop me."

Jenna didn't do anything. But Rallen took out an energy sword and attacked Nick. Nick dodged the attack, and kicked Rallen in the face, knocking him out.

Nick looked at Jenna. "You coming?"

"What about Rallen?" She asked.

"Did you see how he attacked me?" Nick asked. "He obviously had something to do with this. Leave him."

Jenna looked at Rallens unconscious body. "Ok."

They then ran for the Prison Ward.

PRISON WARD

Nick looked at Jenna. "Look for the Cryo-Tubes. I'll look for Zari, 3L173 and Relium. Shoot is hostile." He handed her his Pistol.

"Got it." Jenna said.

Nick ran until he saw a cell with a alien in a Bio-Suit, a dark shade color person similar to Jado. And a Robot that looked like it had a flashlight for it's head. The Bio-Suit one was yelling at the FlashLight head.

"Just keep away from me, Bosh Tet!" Zari roared at 3L173.

"Zari calm down. Were l friends here." Relium said. "Besides, he's unarmed. He can't hurt you."

"Easy for you to say." Zari said. "you don't know what it's like to live in a ship because you planet was overrun by your own creation!"

The flaps on 3L173s head flipped. "Proximity alert. Someone is approaching our location."

The three turned to see Nick opening the cell.

"Who are you?" Zari asked.

"The guy saving your asses." Nick said.

"Aernt you NPP?" Rellium asked.

"No. UNSC." Nick said. "What the NPP does here is sick."

The four then ran toward Jenna who found the CryoTube.

"Ok Nick." Jenna said. "I found Xytan."

"Good. Open him up." Nick said.

Jenna pressed a button on the CryoTube door and then it opened. Then an Elite fell out. But this elite was half cyborg. He had cybernetic enhancements everywhere. He Looking around. He then saw Rellium. The Elite rammed Rellium to the wall.

"Your kind... I'll be Happy to kill you, KRAWL. Just as you massacred my planet!"

"Relax." Rellium. "We are peaceful people."

"PEACEFUL?" Nick asked. "You call killing billions and planets PEACEFUL?" he then pointed his gun at Relliums head.

"That wasn't us." Rellium sighed. "The Krawl was a people who did live in darkness, but we had a rule, Dont destroy a Planet with life. What attacked your Planets." He looked at Xytan and Nick. "Were unpure Krawl."

"This outta be Good." Nick said. "What happened?"

"Element 115 happened." Rellium said.

The Smirk on Nicks face disappeared. He turned to Xytan. "Let him go."

"Why should I take orders from you, Human?" Xytan asked.

"Because I almost blew this base to Hell before found out about you. I saved your ass." Nick said.

Xytan let Rellium go. "Continue your story, Krawl."

"My Name is Rellium." He said. "It's was another day on my planet. I was the leader. We were a proud Empire... Until that day, the day the ship containing Element 115 crashed on the planets surface. That's when half my people... Changed. They were blood thirsty monsters. Then there was the war. But then, the Krawl had a leader: Krux. While he was fighting for my planet. He also blinded a Stagheli with false power and convinced him to lead the Krawl to his home world."

"Kron." Xytan said. "His name was Kron. He was my Brother."

"Yeah. That was him." Rellium said. "After the Krawl consumed Staghelios. Krux sent Kron to kill my beloved. After a Massive Battle, I lost the war. Krux won. I escaped but was soon captured by the NPP."

"You sure that was Element 115?" Nick asked.

"Yes." Rellium Said.

Nick sighed. "Richtofen... You bastard." he then turned to Jenna. "What about Jack Shepard. Is he here?"

"His CryoTube was opened by the time I got here." Jenna said. "But I did find another."

"Show me." Nick said.

Jenna took him to the CryoTube. Nick couldn't believe who he saw.

"No way."

In the CryoTube, was Dr. Catherine Halsey.


	7. Chapter 7

Recon Ch. 6

Nick looked at the CryoTube. He couldn't believe his eyes. "Dr. Halsey?"

Jenna looked at the computers. "Apperantly, shes been her for 3 years."

"Open her up." Nick said. "I'm not leaving her. Not like this."

Jenna pushed a button on the computer and Halseys CryoTube opened. She walked out looking around, wondering where she was.

"Doctor?" Nick asked. "Your ok now. I'm getting you out of here."

"That voice.." Halsey looked up at Nick. "Smyth? Is that you?"

"Yeah." Nick said. "What did they do to you?"

"For the past three years, I was held captive here, working on experimental weapons.." Halsey said. "If we hurry, we can make it to the lab, get all the Data, and get out of here."

"Sounds like a plan." Nick said. "Let's go. But first, we need to get to the armory. So we can get weapons for the others." He pointed at Xytan, Rellium, Zari, and 3L173.

So they then headed for the armory and got the weapons they needed, and headed for the lab.

"Nick." Halsey said. "Theres something you should know."

Nick gave all his attention to her. He knew this was important because she referred to him by his first name. "What?"

"The NPP are not allies with Earth. They sent the Krawl there to wipe out our defences, and then they will trick them into coming here in Narairo for a surprise attack." she said.

"What?" Nick said. "Why?"

"That I dont know." Halsey said. "They are looking for something, thats all I know."

"Shit..." Nick said. "Nearly the entire UNSC is at their planet. If we do something, it has to be quick."

"We just need to get the data from the labs." Halsey said. "So we know what well deal with."

"Got it."

So they then got to the Labs. Halsey stuck a data pad into a computer and started to download the files on it. Nick started to look around.

"The Hell?" Nick said.

"What's wrong?" Jenna asked.

"Something here.." Nick looked around. "Just doesn't feel right."

He then looked down at a nearby table. "No fucking way."

"What's wrong?" Xytan looked at Nick.

"Halsey?" Nick asked.

"Yes, Smyth?" She replied.

"Remember when we first met? In the hospital? That theory about Richtofen you thought up?" He asked.

"Yes. What about it." She asked.

Nick picked up a Ray Gun from the table he was looking at. "I think your right."

"Who?" Jenna asked.

"Richtofen was a Nazi Scientist in 1945." Halsey lectured. "Smyth here was assigned to assassinate him, but failed. Richtofen unknowingly sent him 600 years into the future." She pointed at Nick.

Halsey then walked toward Nick and inspected the Ray Gun. "What makes you say he was here?"

"That night in Der Riese," Nick said. "I saw a marine get shot by one of these." He aimed for a wall and fired a green shot at it, causing it to explode.

"Keep it." Halsey said. "Looks like you'll need it."

Then all the lights in the Lab turned on.

"Good job!" A German voice said through the intercoms. "Jou uncovered da mystery of my disappearance!"

"That voice..." Nick said.

"Who is that?" Zari asked.

"Is that?" Halsey asked.

"Of course," Nick said. "It all makes since. The reason the NPP are invading."

"What is it?" Rellium asked.

"The NPP are working with Dr. Edward Richtofen." Nick said. "He needs them to conquer Earth."

The screens of the Lab turned on and appeared the Nazi Scientist himself, with a eyepatch and scar where his left eye should be and a robotic arm where his right arm should be. "Half vay right." He said. "But it's Professor now, and my target is more than Earth."

"What are you talking about, you bastard!" Nick demanded.

"I am looking fed da Citadel now!" Richtofen laughed like the maniac he was. "And da UNSC is practically demolished. It's so beautiful! If only Jou could see it."

"You son of a bitch!" Nick said. "We will stop you! And I WILL kill you!"

"Oh Ja?" Richtofen said. "Let's see if Jou survive DIS!"

Richtofen then pulled a lever and at the ends of every hall, there were screams, and roaring, and growling.

"What the hell did you do?" Nick said.

"Jou all get time to play vith mai pretty vons!" Richtofen then ended his connection and the screens turned black.

"Shit..." Nick said as he loaded his Ray Gun. "We got to get to the Hangar. NOW!"

So the group of seven then started to run from Richtofens Zombies and to the Hangar.


	8. Chapter 8

Recon Ch. 7

"Hurry!" Nick said as he fired several rounds of his Ray Gun. "Get to the ship!"

As a zombie ran for Xytan, he summoned an energy sword from his cybernetic arm and sliced the zombie in half. "This is what the NPP work on!"

"It's what RICHTOFEN works on!" Nick said as he reloaded his Ray gun.

Then, out of no where, Richtofens voice said "Fetch me their souls!" then from flashes of light, Hellhounds ran out to kill the team. One of them ran for Nick.

"Hell no, Fido!" Nick fired on the Hellhound, killing it. "Get to the ship!"

As everyone got in the ship, Nick ran into the cockpit and started to give orders. "Jenna! Fly us outta here! Hasley! Get on the computers and see what information you can get from the datapad!"

"Got it." Jenna said.

"On it." Hasley said.

They then flew out of the base and headed to Kollin. Nick decided to talk to Zari, Rellium and 3L173.

"So.. What are you? How did you end up with the NPP?" Nick first asked Zari.

"It was ten years ago... I was with my Parents..." Zari said. "...they found Ziba and tried to study it to see if it could be habitable."

"Habitable?" Nick asked. "Why? Overpopulation?"

"No.." Zari said. "I'm a quarian. We were droves off our planet because of Geth... Like 3L173... And forced to live in beat down ships. Anyway, while we were there, I met this human around my age named Niko... His parents were NPP officers... When Grant heard about us, he ordered our capture. I haven't seen my parents ever since... Xytan was like a second father to me." She pointed to the Cyborg-Stagheli at the end of the room.

Nick looked at Xytan. "You?"

Xytan sighed. "20 years ago...My brother.. Kron. Was a Covenant General. Krux tricked him Ito leading the Krawl to Staghelios, my home planet, causing a war against the Stagheli and the Krawl. I and a ship of others attempts to escape the threat to go get help from the rest of the Covenant. But Kron and his forces ambushed us in orbit. I fought him, but he triggered a grenade, nearly killing us both. The NPP found me and imprisoned me at Ziba. Krux found Kron and turned him into a high-Krawl."

"Which he was then sent to kill my beloved..." Rellium said.

"Silence.." Xytan said. "It was your kind that turned on you."

"Because they were exposed to Element 115!" Relliums hands turned into scythes.

"If it's a battle you want, Krawl." Xytan summoned an energy sword from his cybernetic arm. "You better be damn ready."

"ENOUGH! you two want the same thing. To get rid of Krux... Who ever the hell he is!" Nick demanded.

"Nick.." Jenna said through the intercom. "You better come see this."

Nick walked up to the cockpit to see they were entering Kollins orbit. What they saw was what was left of UNSC ships that were torn apart from the NPPs far superior weaponry.

"Jesus..." Nick said. "It wasn't an attack. It was a massacre."

Nick helmet radio then went off. "All UNSC personal, This is lord Hood. We are all meeting at the Sky Lounge Hotel. We have a ship and are planning to leave orbit."

Nick turned to Jenna. "You know where that is?"

"Yeah." Jenna said as she flew the ship to the Hotel.

When they in the hangar there, several Marines came out and pointed their guns at the ship.

"Whoa! Stand down!" Nick said as Jenna and Dr. Hasley followed him.

That's when Rellium, Zari, Xytan and 3L173 walked out. The marines aimed for them.

"Stand down marines!" Hasley said.

Then Lord Hood walked up and looked at Nick and his team. He then saw Hasley. "Stand down."

The marines set their weapons down and headed back to their posts.

Hasley walked up to Lord Hood and waved her data pad in his face. "This, admiral, is enemy intel. I need a computer to decrypt it."

"Right this way, Ma'am." Hood and Halsey walked out of the room.

"SPECT-POD!" A marine yelled as a cylinder crashed through a window and into the hangar. It opened, releasing some blue creature with horns, red eyes, claws and a spikes ball at the end of the tail.

"Take it down!" Several marines opened fire on it, but it didn't seem to harm the creature. It used its claw to slice one marine in half. It then went to bite another marine. As he was dangling from it's mouth, he was begging to be shot.

Nick then saw a Spartan laser on the other side of the room. "Xytan! Relium! Cover me!" Nick ran as fast as he could. Then the monster started to chase it. Xytan unleashed a sword from his cybernetic arm and charged at the creature. It swatted him to a wall. It then jumped for Nick. But he was able to get the laser. He aimed then fired. The creatures head blew up from the laser shot.

"Rellium. Go check on Xytan." Nick said.

Relium walked up to Xytan to help him up, but Xytan pushed him away. "Get your claws off me, Krawl."

As Nick recovered from the fight with the creature, he turned to Jenna. "What... The... FUCK was that?"

"That's a Spikanora, a spectrobe. I guess this Richtofen guy you were talking about made a missile that would summon Spectrobes once it hit the ground."

"What ever they are..." A Marine said. "We've been getting more than enough. They make the Hunters look like nothing."

"Corporal Smyth to mission room." An intercom said.

"Gotta go."

Nick walked into the room Hasley and Hood were in. "So what's the situation?"

"Will, we have a few ships and are planning to evacuate as many as we can. Hood said. "But we have one problem... The NPP have a cannon that would blow us out of the sky in an instant. If we could send a team in to disable it we could get out of here. But all the teams we sent have been either KIA or MIA. And now, there's no one crazy enough to lead a team through the warzone straight to the cannon."

"then it's a good thing Richtofen has driven me insane. I'll go." Nick said.

"What?" Hood said.

"Look at it this way. We have one of their ships and one of their former-pilots. I can take a team and we can disable the cannon." Nick said.

"And who would follow you into the battlefield? Who would be on your team?" Hood asked Nick.

"We will." Xytan said from behind. With him were Jenna, Zari, Rellium, 3L173.

"Ok. There's my team." Nick said.

Hood looked at them. "Ok. Fine. The mission is yours. But you must realize there's a small chance of getting back to the ships..."

"I'm willing to take that risk." Xytan smiled. "If i die, I'll make sure I kill as many NPP as I can."

"Ok." Hood said. "You'll take the NPP ship to the cannon, disable it, and get back here. Don't fail me, NOVA team."

"NOVA?" Nick said. "Why?"

"That is your team name." Hood said. "Use it."

"Ok. Let's go, NOVA." Nick and the rest of his team then walked into the NPP ship and started to fly to the cannon.

An Hour later, they got to the hangar. But, when they walked out of the ship, there were no troops.

"Must be out fighting." Nick suggested.

"Or it could be a trap." Xytan said.

"Cmon." Nick said. "Let's go disable that cannon."

As they traveled through the halls, they saw several other experiments Richtofen worked on. He worked on everything. Krawl, Spectrobes, Covenant aliens, other aliens that Nick never saw, even Humans.

"What the fuck?..." Nick asked.

"Oh Keelah..." Zari said as she ran into a room.

"Zari! get back here!" Nick ordered. He and the rest of the team ran after her to discover what she found.

"Oh, Mother. Oh, Father." Zari sobbed as she was down on her knees.

"Zari." Nick asked. "What did you f-"

Zari found her parents, killed and stuffed. (Taxidermy)

At the bottom of the platform her parents were standing on, there was a plaque that said, "Property of Edward Richtofen."

Zari was filled with Rage. "That Bosh Tet!" She said. "Ill tear him apart!" She sobbed. She then started to cry.

Nick looked a Zari. "Hey," He hugged her. "It ok. It'll be ok."

Zari hugged back. "Thank you."

"Welcome." Nick said as he looked around. Her then saw a metal Orb that looked like it had an eye. "What the help is this?" Then touched it, causing the orb to float. It's "eye" turned green. It then noticed Nick and floated to him.

"Hello there!" It greeted. "My name is Glitch 742! Monitor of Installation 07!"

"Great." Nick. "Now if you excuse me, I have a cannon to disable."

"Oh, you mean the M29 Ground-To-Orbit cannon!" Glitch said. "You'll find the controls to your left!" He floated to a computer. "Here it is!"

Nick walked up to the computer. "Seems legit." He pressed a Button shutting off the cannon. "Thank."

"Delighted to help!" Glitch said as he kept floating.

"Alright everyone." Nick said. "Let's head out."

Then all the lights in the room turned off. Then back on, revealing Richtofen holding a Ray Gun.

"Jou didn't think it vould be DAT easy l, du jou?"

Nick had his Ray Gun pointed at Richtofen. "Get to the ship... NOW!" he order his team.

As they ran, Richtofen fired several rounds at the retreating team.

"Cmon! Hurry!" Rellium said.

Xytan fired several rounds from his gun.

Glitch fired a few Lasers from his eyes.

3L173 fired a few round of his pistol, but Richtofen fired at him, blowing a hole straight though the Geth.

Jenna saw as 3L173 fell dead. Then, Zari past her and said. "Lets go!"

Back in Richtofens office, Richtofen fired his Gun at Nick, causing him to fall. Richtofen walked up to him, but then Nick got up and punched Richtofen. Then he ran for the ship.

Nick ran in the hangar and saw the others about to take off. They were all telling him to hurry. Nick was able to jump on. But then Richtofen ran into the hanger, and he fired a shot at Nick. it didn't hit Nick, but It hit a wall he was on, part of the impact pushed him off the ship, causing him to fall.

In his Head

Nick found himself the same place as last time, a room lying in a white bed. He looked around and saw Ka'Zarri sitting on a white chair while reading a book. She looked up to see Nick and Smiled. "Oh good. Your up."

"What the hell's going on, Ka'Zarri? Am I dead?" Nick asked.

Ka'Zarri chuckled. "No, just unconscious." she got into the bed with him and smiled. "Now we can have some time together."

"I think I like where this is going..." Nick smiled.

"Glad you do." Ka'Zarri said as she got on top of him. She and Nick began to kiss... Then they took it to the next level. So after the said love making, Nick and Ka'Zarri just lied in bed, both naked. Well, Ka'Zarri doesn't really wear cloths, anyway, they didn't have any clothes on.

Ka'Zarri turned to Nick, "So..." She asked. "Was that as good for you as it was for me?

"Yep... It was." Nick said satisfied.

"Its a damn shame though." Ka'Zarri said as she looked at a clock.

"Why?" Nick asked.

"Because your about to wake up..." Ka'Zarri said. "In 3...2...1"

Nick then woke back up, but what he saw was another ODST. helping him get to safety. Except, he was more like a Spartan... He had ODST helmet, shoulders and chest. But his armor was white.

"Don't worry, pal.." The ODST said. "I'm gonna get you outta here."

Nick got up. "I'm good."

"You sure?" The ODST asked. But then his helmet radie went off. "What's going on?"

"Jack-San!" A voice said through the helmet. "We need you to get back here! The Data Is done downloading, but Richtofens men are starting to break in!"

"Dammit Tak!." Jack said. "Get that drunk russian off his ass and start shooting!" He then gave Nick an assault rifle. "Take this." and ran off.

Nick took the assault rifle. He then turned on his helmet radio. "Guys, you there? NOVA team! Come in NOVA team!"

"This NOVA 2." Xytan said through the radio. "You there Nick?"

"That's me."

"Were sending a pelican to your location."

So then a pelican came to pick Nick up and take him to whats left of the UNSC fleet. Nick walked into the control center of the main ship and met NOVA team and Lord Hood.

"I'll be honest." Hood said to NOVA team. "I thought you were insane. I didn't think you would do it."

"we did it." Nick said." Let's get out of here. I've had enough of this planet."

"We all have." Xytan said.

Hood walked up to an Intercom. "All ships. To prevent enemy capture, we are all going to jump to random coordinates. Until we can find a new safe haven."

The ships did as told and jumped to random coordinates.

When Nicks ship got out of Slipspace, No one in the ship could believe what they saw. It was a space station. It looked inhabited.

"NOVA. take a pelican down." Hood said. "See if theyre hostile."

"Got it." Nick said.

When they got to a pelican and flew down to one of the ports. They walked out, expecting a fortress. But instead, All they saw were markets. The space station was a city. A city of several different species. Then several guards there, took out their guns and aimed for NOVA team.

"Whoa!" Nick said.

"Stand down!" One of the head guards said. He was a Turian. He walked up to Nick. "Wow. A new species. Welcome to the Citadel."

"The what?" Nick asked.

"The Citadel." The Turian repeated.

Nick then remembered what Richtofen said back at Ziba.

"I am looking fed da Citadel now!" He crackled.

Nick looked around in disbelief. "Jesus..."

"What's wrong?" Xytan asked.

"I think..." Nick said. "I think I did exactly what Richtofen wanted."

EPILOGUE

KOLLIN

Richtofen laughed as he looked at a computer screen. "Excellent. The tracking device has been successfully placed on the flagship."

Grant and Rallen walked into Richtofens office. "You wanted to see us professor?"

"Ja." Richtofen said. "I have discovered where the UNSC is meeting. It's the Citadel. I couldn't get a single word out of those Quarians about its location. But, they make great Trophies." He looked at the Taxidermized Quarians.

"So?" Rallen asked. "Half the NPP are still at Earth crushing resistance there."

"There's more." Richtofen said. "The Head Professor at Ziba has decided to help the ODST Rallen captured a few years back. And also, That damn Jap and Russian are with him, alone with a few of your officers, and the AI we captured and installed into a Geth.

"That bastard got out." Rallen smiled. "I'll find him. And his friends."

"Now Rallen." Richtofen got up and walked toward him. "I have a mission more important than one measly team." He handed him a Datapad. "Now, vat your going to do, is take a ship to a Geth base with these coordinates, and download that Datapad into there main CPU, giving us total control over them."

"Understood, Professor." Rallen then left the room.

"So what do you need me for?" Grant asked.

"Now, it vill take time to plan a full invasion to the citadel. About 6 months." Richtofen said. "Vhich is vunderbar, because it will be more than enough time to mass produce the VonderVeapons, but it will take more time to weaponize Element 115. If I could get to Der Riese back on Earth, it will advance my research by tons."

"I don't see anything wrong with that." Grant said.

"But, von more thing." Richtofen said. "Ve will have to make a few alliances..."

"With who?" Grant asked.

"The Krawl." Richtofen said.

"What?" Grant asked. "You can't be serious."

"Oh.." Richtofen smiled. "I knew you vould disagree, so I had a back-up plan."

"What Back-Up pl- AUGH!" Grant was interrupted by a red energy blade impaling him in the chest. The blade then turned off and Commander Grant lied dead. Behind the corpse was a Stagheli, but it looked like that it was a high Krawl. "Richtofen." It said. "He is dead."

Richtofen smiled. "Good job, Kron! Now, you know vat you must do."

Kron then Morphed into Grant. "Take his place, form an Alliance with the Krawl, order the invasion of The Citadel."

"Excellent." Richtofen said.


End file.
